Their Little Star
by ErinMalay
Summary: Satine finds out she is pregnant with Christians baby. How will she andChristian hide this from the Duke. What will the Duke do if he finds out?
1. Default Chapter

Satine looked up at Marie. "Are, are you sure?" Marie gave Satine a weak smile. "Yes.the doctor said so. Don't be sad, you are now carrying the heir of the Duke. Just think of the possibilities..." Satine put her head in her hands and started crying.  
  
Marie put a gentle hand on Satine's shoulder. "Don't be sad. I know you wanted to have a child wit some one you loved."  
  
Satine lightly whispered "Christian."  
  
Marie continued not hearing Satine "But just think, in 8 months you will have a little baby."  
  
Satine suddenly looked up. "Six months...that means I am 1 month pregnant?"  
  
Marie nodded her head. "Yes.at least that is what the doctor said."  
  
Satine started smiling "Oh Marie."  
  
Marie gave Satine a questionable look.  
  
"I only slept with the Duke once. That was about 3 months ago."  
  
Marie gave Satine a weak smile. She knew Satine was in denial. Saying anything to make herself believe that this was not real. "Oh Satine, you are pregnant with the Duke child."  
  
At the last part Satine sort of raised her eyebrows. Marie new Satine was not telling her everything. "You are pregnant with the Duke's child. right?"  
  
Satine shook her head no. "I told you, I slept with the Duke once, and only once. That was three months ago. This," She put her hand on her abdomen, "Is Christians."  
  
Marie had a look of shock on her face. "Christian?!?!...I mean. the writer.you and the writer are.." "Marie, it's not like that. We are in love."  
  
"Great.that aside..what are you going to do about the Duke and Christian."  
  
"What do you mean 'what am I going to do'? I'm going to go tell Christian the good news."  
  
Satine Started to get up but Marie grabbed her arm and halted her. "You can't do this Satine. The Duke will kill you and Christian. Do you really want that?"  
  
"Kill him? I."  
  
"I suggest that you go call things off with Christian."  
  
Satine was in tears. "And, wh.what.about the baby?"  
  
"Tell the Duke that its his." 


	2. Chapter 2

Satine was at the Duke's door. Her heart pounding in her chest. "You have to do this, you have to." She tried to reassure herself. She then lifted her hand and reluctantly lifted her hand, and knocked on the door. When she did this her mind was filled with flashes. Flashes of Christian. Them first meeting, declaring their love to each other, making love. Flashes of what her life would be, raising her now unborn child with the Duke. Flashes of what her life could be like; her, Christian, and their baby.  
  
"I can't do this." She them turned around and started to walk down the stairs, but stopped when the Duke opened the door, "Ah.Satine, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
Satine then spun around, putting on a fake smile for the Duke. "Oh, I uh, thought you were not here." " Well actually I was just on my way to see you."  
  
Satine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"  
  
"Well yes, Marie told me the good news."  
  
Satine was confused. "What?"  
  
"That you my lovely are having my baby." He then put his hand on her stomach. She flinched away.  
  
"She did. Well, yes, yes I am. I, uh have to go." She then quickly turned around and left before the Duke could even reply. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ Satine barged into Marie's room. "Marie!"  
  
Marie turned around. "Satine, calm down, what's the matter?"  
  
"You, you told the him."  
  
Marie looked at Satine straight in the eye. "Yes. I had to. I knew you were not going to."  
  
"You had no right to tell him. What exactly did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him a lie of course. That it wasn't his."  
  
This confused Satine. "I just talked to him...he said you told him it was his."  
  
Marie shook her head. "No, I old Christian the lie that it wasn't his."  
  
Satine ran up to Marie and harshly grabbed her by the shoulders. "You told Christian?!?"  
  
"Yes, that's who we are talking about."  
  
"No, I as talking about the Duke!" " Well I told him it was is."  
  
Satine put a hand to her forehead, turned around and said in a voice just above a whisper. "What else did you tell Christian?"" " I told him that he should leave, because you had decided to stay, and raise your baby, with the rightful father, the Duke."  
  
"How could you lie to him that way?"  
  
" Because I new you couldn't!"  
  
Satine turned around and looked at Marie. She gave her a look of complete hatred. She then turned around, walked out, and slammed the door. 


End file.
